


All Tied Up

by drippingvoid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fourth Wall Breaking, Humor, I mean deadpool is in it so... obviously, Knife Play, M/M, Trans!Peter Parker, Unsafe Sex, this is NOT MCU - Peter is an adult and so is Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingvoid/pseuds/drippingvoid
Summary: To Spider-Man, it’s annoying. To Deadpool, it’s an exciting opportunity.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	All Tied Up

“Damn it! Come on!” Peter attempted to yank his arms out of the trap again, and again nothing changed. Wade was allowing himself to stay limp, staring straight ahead with a deadpan expression. The two were tied together and hanging upside-down, and weren’t having any luck getting themselves free. Not that Wade was really trying.

“Spidey, c’mon, relax! I mean, we could use a little quality time, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively under his mask, and he could tell by the movement of Peter’s head that he was rolling his eyes.

“No, Deadpool, I can’t relax! For one, I’ve gotta catch up to that criminal- thanks for getting in my way, by the way- and for two, even I’m starting to get a headache from being upside down this long. All my blood’s rushing to my head and it kind of hurts!”

“Oh yeah, all my blood’s rushing to *my* head too, if you know what I mean,” Wade snickered, getting an exasperated groan from the other man. “But sure, just keep wiggling! Juuust like that~”

“Maybe if you’d help-!” Peter yanked his arms again, but it was really starting to feel like every pull just drew the two even tighter together. He paused his struggling to catch his breath, only for it to catch in his throat when he felt Wade’s fingers brush against his thigh. “Hey, no! Seriously, not right now!”

“Oh, so later?”

“No, not later either, but especially not right now!”

Wade clicked his tongue and cast a bemused glance to the side. “Seriously, he never lets me have any fun,” he muttered to no one before turning back to Peter. “Just a little? Just a teeeeeny-tiny, eensy-weensy bit? Just a tiny wittle itty-bitty-“

“Dude, if you can take the time and move your hands enough to molest me, you can do enough to help me out here!” Peter yanked again, once again to no avail, but was now painfully aware of the way their bodies were pressed together. He could easily relax and rest his head on Wade’s shoulder (maybe made a bit more difficult with them being upside down), but he really was getting dizzy from the positioning. And maybe getting a little dizzy from the feeling of Wade’s fingers pressing firmly between his legs. “H-Hey...”

“Look baby, if you really want me to quit, say the word now and I’ll stop. But personally, I think this particular situation could turn out to be pretty fun!” Wade grinned, managing to rub Peter’s clit directly, getting a violent shudder from the other man. “Thank the creators for your skin-tight suit, holy shit...”

“Deadpool...” Peter bit back a moan and involuntarily bucked his hips. He was growing more and more aware of the fact that the hardness against his thigh was definitely *not* a gun like he had initially thought.

“So? Do you want me to stop?” Wade used his thumb to continue rubbing, his ring and middle fingers moving back to press lightly against Peter’s entrance.

“O-Oh god...” Peter moaned lowly and bowed his head. He knew that if he gave any indication that he wanted to stop, Wade would end it there in a heartbeat, but it really had been a while... And maybe he’d been hanging around Wade too much (ba dum tsh) but this situation *was* pretty exciting, even if he didn’t really understand why he felt that way. “Don’t... Don’t stop, just... We should be quick...”

Wade grinned and let out a gleeful giggle, pressing his two fingers into Peter as far as he could get them with the suit in the way, rubbing quick circles with his thumb. “Oh man, maybe I should buy a lottery ticket! Today’s gotta be my lucky day!”

Peter moaned loudly, quickly muffling himself by burying his face into Wade’s neck. He rocked his hips whole-heartedly against the other’s hand, quietly cursing the way their predicament meant that his suit wasn’t getting out of the way any time soon.

“Ohh, good idea, Spidey!” Wade grinned, moving his hand away just long enough to slip a knife from his belt, then carefully cutting a small hole into Peter’s suit where his fingers just were. He held the knife between his pinky and ring fingers and thrust his index and middle fingers knuckle-deep into Peter’s wet hole, getting only more giddy at the loud moan against his neck. “How’s this, huh? I know it’s not as good as my cock, but it’s something, right?”

“Ohhh my god, fuck, fuck me!” Peter whined, wishing he could spread his legs further for Wade, and wishing even more that he could have Wade inside of him right then and there.

“Ohoho man, I would... *love* to, believe me... Hold on, I have an idea!” Wade slowly pulled his fingers out of Peter and flipped his knife to grip it near the blade, pressing the end of the hilt slowly into Peter. “How does this feel for you?”

“I-I... don’t know what you just put inside me but it feels... fuck, it kind of hurts, but it feels good,” Peter admitted, shifting a tiny bit in an attempt to be a little more comfortable.

Wade grinned underneath his mask and carefully, gently moved the hilt in and out of his lover, making sure to angle it in a way that the blade wouldn’t catch either of them. “It’s the handle of my knife, baby,” he whispered in a husky tone into Peter’s ear. “Keeping with the danger theme, and making sure you’re feeling good too~”

“Y... Your.... knife?” Peter panted, tensing when Wade made a cocky-sounding noise of affirmation. “Deadpool........ why the *fuck* didn’t you just cut us out of this trap!?”

Wade stopped dead in his tracks, glancing down (up?) at where he was holding the knife. “... Damn, he’s got me there.”

“GET US OUT OF HERE!!”

“Okay okay!! Geez!” Wade pouted, pulling the hilt out of Peter and flipping it again to hold it correctly this time. In just a few quick cuts, both men dropped heavily to the ground, Peter far more gracefully than Wade.

“And you tore my suit... nice,” Peter quipped sarcastically, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s a tiny hole, it can be fixed!” Wade stood up slowly, cracking his back with a pained groan. “... Soo... I’m still hard... And I *did* get us out of there... Is there maybe a reward in it for me?”

Peter sighed deeply and looked thoughtful for a few moments, then used his web to pull himself up to a nearby fire escape. He smirked at Wade’s loud, disappointed groan, looking over his shoulder. “Hey! Meet me back here in two hours! Maybe then we’ll see about your reward... and maybe I’ll even let this suit keep this hole you made.” He pointedly spread the fabric apart where Wade made the tear for just a couple seconds, then used his web to get up to the rooftop, taking off from there.

“Hey Spidey! Maybe you should start wearing underwear under your suit- aw hell, he can’t hear me anymore. But hey!” Wade grinned to no one. “Guess today *is* my lucky day after all!”


End file.
